


Late Night Cravings

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, F/M, Family time, acomaf, feysand family, post ACOWAR, pregnant feyre, rhys being a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Feyre is pregnant.... and has some odd three am cravings.





	Late Night Cravings

Slipping my feet into the first set of shoes I saw, I called back to my mate to confirm her request one last time.

“Darling, you’re sure you want  _macaroons?_ At three in the morning?”

“I’m sure!” She sing-songed back, and I groaned. Her cravings had only gotten more and more obscure as time went on, and now that she was seven months pregnant, I was frequently being sent on late night excursions for whatever she hankered for that night.

“Okay, my love. I’ll be back… At some point.” I slung a jacket over my shoulders before winnowing to her favorite bakery. I knocked as quietly as I could, a light flicking to life in the second story window. I rocked back on my heels and waited a few minutes for the owner to shuffle to the door.

“What is it, what do you- Oh!” Startled, the young Fae nearly dropped the candle she held. “High Lord, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize.”

I smiled politely at her. “Not a problem, Tasha. I apologize for waking you.”

“No need to apologize,” she said, stepping to the side and allowing me inside. “What can I do for you?”

“You wouldn’t happen to have any macaroons left from yesterday, would you?” It was a long shot; Tasha’s macaroons were near famous and by far the best in all of Velaris.

“Late night cravings?” She inquired, and I nodded. She chucked, shaking her head. “I wish I could help you, but I haven’t any left. Though you could check with Jay down the block, he might have some extras at his shop.”

I pressed a silver coin into her palm. “Thank you for your trouble. Sleep tight, Tasha.”

***************

It took me over an hour before I finally found what must have been the last macaroon in the entire city. Three other bakeries I’d visited had also had none left, and I was almost ready to give up.

The last bakery I visited was a tiny little hole in the wall, tucked back in a lesser known corner of the Rainbow. The baker had one single lemon flavored macaroon left, and I almost kissed him out of thankfulness.  I paid the baker four times what he usually charged, winnowing immediately back to the townhouse.

“Feyre?” I whispered, hanging my coat on the hook in the foyer and silently padding up the stairs. “Darling, I found you a macaroon.” Peeking my head into our room, I let out a defeated sigh. She’d fallen back asleep, her arms wrapped securely around my pillow.

Setting the paper bag on her nightstand, I stripped off my shirt and pants before crawling under the covers and snuggling up to her.

“Goodnight, my crazy, macaroon craving mate.”


End file.
